User talk:Draygo Korvan/archive 1
Please document your topics under subheadings. subheading General Talk Skill trainers To the best of my knowledge, every single skill trainer on mainland Cantha (i.e. not Shing Jea Island) will offer every single Core/Factions non-elite skill. Because of this, it really doesn't make sense to specifically list one of these trainers one every such skill. --adeyke 23:13, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :Not true, they have different skills. For instance Zytka does not have power return. Best method would be to list them all. No harm in that. --Draygo Korvan 23:14, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Heads up Your input is requested on Talk:Shadow step#Regarding recent edits with respect to AoD, SoH, etc.. Thanks. — Stabber ✍ 00:49, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Your nomination Aww, sorry to see your withdraw your name and that people opposed your nomination. I don't think you are lacking in dedication or technical knowhow at all, and you certainly have groked tha GuildWiki mindset very quickly. Anyhow, you have my standing support if you change your mind. — Stabber ✍ 01:22, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :Plenty I can do without being an admin. I just think the average user would be more comfortable with a user who has been around here for a much longer time than I. Perhaps Ill reconsider late summer/early fall, but for now my decision stands. --Draygo Korvan 12:59, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :Woo another stranger in a strange land fan? — Skuld 13:09, 5 June 2006 (CDT) Subst Crusade Mind explaining this to a wiki-illiterate like myself? I don't quite understand the function of the subst: command. Anyways, for future record, I'm kind of keen on preserving my talk page as best I can, errors and all (except for unsigned comments). Though of course if having those templates included as such was causing undue stress on the server or causing some other mishaps with the wiki, I would make no fuss at all. If anything, i'd join in on the crusade (if I had the time to be around here more often, lately). Evan The Cursed (Talk) 17:50, 5 June 2006 (CDT) :Could you tell me; what is the advantages of using conversion to wikitext in substitution? And, darn editors using h2 and not h3 like your talk page clearly asks. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 18:00, 5 June 2006 (CDT) ::Subst (substitute) basically inserts the template into the actual page instead of leaving a reference to be called and loaded everytime the page or the template is changed. Lets say I make a template that spells out "one" and call it "1" and I call it with now in the wiki, it stays as and is loaded every time the page has to be cached. Now if you used when submitted, the template is loaded into the actual page and it becomes "one". So when you veiw the source of the page you will no longer see the template. --Draygo Korvan 01:44, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Unsigned2 The only problem with adding "CDT" is that the history page shows based on the user's local settings from preferences. This is really a problem over-all with copying the timestamp from that source even for the original unsigned template; not specific to unsigned2. I suppose that I could adjust my local settings to always be CDT. That's the timezone shown in all sigs in talk pages, regardless of local preference settings anyway. Ah well, no easy sollution. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:17, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :This is just to reference the server's time. So you would be unable to use CDT if your time settings on the history pages would be different from the servers. The idea of unsigned2 is to allow users to copy the line in the history page, and paste it into the template without having to manually add the timezone. But that only can be done if you are viewing the history in CDT (default). Also using Subst is important here because once daylight savings time roles around it needs to be changed to CST. --Draygo Korvan 14:04, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Template Crusade A big thanks for transferring so many Skillboxes to separate Templates. I received some thanks myself and thought I'd pass the buck :) --Chi Li 11:59, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Signature rules Why? There is absolutely no need for any more bureaucracy in this wiki. — Stabber ✍ 09:46, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :I dont call guidelines bureaucracy. I just want some reasonable recommendations in place to prevent possible issues in the future. If you dont like it, vote no. --Draygo Korvan 09:50, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::Let us address possible issues when they become real issues. I have proposed an immediate termination of the voting. — Stabber ✍ 09:51, 15 June 2006 (CDT)